


Suffering for Art

by purkledragon



Category: Model (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae's inner self was torn between jealous fire and the artist's desire to take in every line, every detail, etching them to memory to place upon canvas later in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering for Art

She didn't mean to stare, but the way they looked together held her eyes. Her fingers twitched, fidgeting for a pencil to sketch out the scene.

They lay upon the bed chest to back, Michael's body suggesting more possession than love as his hand held tightly to Ken's hip, one long nail dragging lazily across the boy's pale skin in small circles. His other hand was behind Ken's head, twisted in the short black strands of hair pulling back to expose his neck. White-blond hair spilled across Ken's chest obscuring Jae's view but she guess from the his body pressed back into Michael's, breath coming in short gasps that the other was feeding off him.

Her own hand moved unconsciously to her neck, past experiences came forward; her blood pulsed hot and heavy under her skin as a jealous warmth filled her. She knew she shouldn't watch any longer, the whole act more intense and personal than she felt comfortable spying on and yet Jae found she was unable to move. If someone were to come across this very scene with her in Ken's place, would they feel the same she wondered. Some how she very much doubted it, never had her experiences with Michael felt so intimate on both their parts.

Michael's hand slowly slid down from Ken's hip pushing the sheet that barely covered them to the bed. Their bodies completely exposed for her eyes, Jae's inner self was torn between jealous fire and the artist's desire to take in every line, every detail, etching them to memory to place upon canvas later in her room. The artist just barely won out; her eyes followed Michael's hand as it continued reaching between Ken's legs. Raking his long nails over the sensitive flesh, Michael's body shivered slightly at the gasp from the brunet before wrapping his fingers around the erect cock. Michael stroked Ken off as he did everything flamboyantly, hard and passionate, reminding Jae of his own artistic talents. Yet, there was a hint of his own need mixed in.

As Ken came closer to fulfillment, Jae noticed Michael's attentions had shifted--focused completely on Ken he stopped drinking, stopped everything except the movement of his hand. When the moment came, Ken's body thrust into Michael's hand one final time as he cried out for the vampire. Michael's arms wrapped protectively around the younger man, holding him while dipping his head down once more to run his tongue across the marks left earlier cleaning any stray blood.

It was too much for her. Jae turned to leave, moving away from the crack in the door she'd been looking though but not before noticing the looks cast toward the door. They would have known she was there the whole time, both of them so sensitive in their way, and she would understand the messages sent her way. From Michael, 'Stay away. Mine.' And from Ken, 'I win.'


End file.
